Advanced persistent threats (APTs) are a type of malware that target a particular individual and seek to extract a particular set of information that is known to be accessible to the defined target. The targets may include individuals and organizations with high value information.
It is commonly assumed that the victim network is compromised and the focus of the detection is on the lateral movement.
To this problem, there exist two kinds of solutions:                monitor and scrutinize everything in the protected system but this comes at a very high and prohibitive cost especially in terms of performance (degradation) and of operational maintenance.        deploy many traps (as fake resources) that by nature are limited and do not get all the attacks. This solution to be efficient requires a thorough deployment with a lot of attention and management.        
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques that enable the detection and prediction of advanced persistent threats.